Mary Anne's Big Emergency
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: When Kayla collapses at school and got rushed to the hospital, Mary Anne got very worried about her best friend. When she found out, Kayla has three to four months to live, she got very upset. She prays she doesn't lose her best friend.
1. Kayla Collapses at School & the Bad News

Baby-Sitters Club doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Ann M. Martin.

I was going to school with my best friend and neighbor, Kayla Willis. Her twin, Kaylee, who is my other best friend, has a flu and would be kept home from school.

I'm Mary Anne Spier amd I'm 14 years old. I live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I attend Stoneybrook High School for ninth grade.

Kayla has leukemia, but doesn't let it stop her from doing anything. However, it does tires her out often. She's usually in and out of school every once in awhile. I worry about her. She helped us out at BSC Camp last summer and had fun. At the time, leukemia has gotten worse and had a few weeks to live. I cried my eyes out. Luckily, she had treatments and was able to be kept alive longer. I was glad about that! I couldn't imagine losing my best friend. I'd be heartbroken. This is actually her second battle. My friends and I kept her alive after we did a fundraiser. Kaylee was happy about that. They're attached and are like best friends. And, I'm sure she would be upset if she ended up losing Kayla. I have been supporting her during her illness.

At school, in English, I noticed Kayla was trying to stay awake. I bet it's bet her leukemia that's making her out. The next thing I knew, she fell asleep.

This sub- the other English teacher was out- didn't like the idea at all.

"Please stay awake," said the teacher.

I had to get up and whispered, "Kayla has leukemia and gets tired every now and then. Our English teacher already knows about that."

Luckily, he understood about it and thanked me for giving him heads up. After English, Kayla was feeling dizzy while I was helping her out. That was when she collapsed in the hallway.

"Kayla!" I exclaimed.

Luckily, Marci came right away and said, "I'll go fetch the nurse."

She left in a jiffy. This happens to Kayla often. The nurse came with the wheelchair within five to ten minutes later.

"I just called 911 before I came," said the nurse taking Kayla.

"I hope Kayla would be okay," I said.

"She will," said Marci putting her hand on my shoulder.

I spent most of the time worrying about Kayla. At lunch, I was too upset to join anyone.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Kristy.

"She's too upset to be with us right now. Marci told me Kayla collapsed right after English," replied Stacey.

"Uh-oh," said Kristy.

"And, Mary Anne is concerned about it," said Stacey.

"I bet she is," agreed my sister.

"Poor Kayla," said Carlos.

"I know," said Meredith.

"I know how that feels," said Carlos. "When Alex and I both had a scarlett fever at the time, I got better after a few days, but he was told he had a week to live. I was really scared about losing my brother and five days later, he died while I was in school. I didn't know about it until after I came home from school. I got depressed for almost two weeks."

After school, I skipped the studios- where I go with Cam Geary five days per week- to go see Kayla. Cam was sick anyway, so that worked out just fine.

At the hospital, I went to Dr. Wellington and said, "How's Kayla doing?"

"She's not awake yet. Her leukemia has gotten worse and might have two to three months to live," replied the doctor.

That got me terrified.

"Two to three months to live?" I asked. "Even after the treatments?"

"Yes. Her parents are in a meeting, so they'll be here later on," said the doctor.

"I should tell Kaylee. She's home with a flu. She's going to be very upset," I said. "May I go see Kayla?"

"Sure," replied the doctor.

I did. She didn't wake up at all- even when I left an hour later.


	2. Mary Anne's Tough Night

When I got home, I ran up to my room. In my room, I was crying. I couldn't believe I could lose Kayla in a few months.

"Mary Anne," a voice was heard.

It was Dad who came in to be with me and said, "Is everything okay, honey?"

"Kayla collapsed in school and got rushed to the hospital. That was when I was told that the leukemia has gotten worse and she has only a few months to live this time even after the treatments," I said while I was still sobbing.

"Oh," said Dad.

"That got me terrified," I said.

"I'm sure it did," said Dad comforting me.

"She never woke up even after I left. I just don't want her to die at all," I said wiping my tears.

"I know, it'll be alright," said Dad as I hugged him.

That night, I didn't come down for dinner.

"Stacey told us about what happen to Kayla who collapsed after English. How is she doing?" asked Carlos.

"Not well. Mary Anne told me the leukemia got worse and has a few months to live," explained Dad.

"That's a shame," said Meredith.

"And, she's very upset about it," added Dad.

"I bet," agreed Carlos. "We felt so bad about that."

"Yeah," said Meredith.

After dinner, Dad knocked on my door and came in to be with me. He noticed I was sobbing again.

"How are you doing now?" asked Dad.

"I'm still scared about losing Kayla, that's all," I said.

"I bet," said Dad. "Did Kaylee knew about that?"

"No, I was too upset to go see her to tell her," I said. "But I know she might be even more terrified than I was."

"I know she will," agreed Dad.

"Her parents will probably tell her anyway. They were going to the hospital to visit Kayla after a meeting that was mandatory," I said as I sat up. "Let's just say it was a good thing Kaylee wasn't in school when Stacey told the others otherwise she would've been extremely worried about Kayla."

"I agree with you," said Dad.

"I'll probably skip the studios this week just spend some time with Kayla," I said. "Plus, how am I going to focus there without being concerned about losing my best friend?"

"You can still focus by pretending that didn't happen," suggested Dad.

"How's that going to work?" I asked.

"You can try to do so," replied Dad with a grin.

"Maybe. I'll see how I feel first," I told him. "If I still feel that way, I'll still just visit Kayla. Besides, Cam's got a cold, so that worked out just fine."

Secretly, I'm not so sure that would help me to forget about Kayla dying at all. But I knew Dad's right about pretending that didn't happen. Would that really help me out though? I guess we'll wait and see when Cam gets better. Maybe I'd stand by Kayla's side when she needs me at any time. I'd stand by Kaylee's side, too, for that matter. I would support her if Kayla did die. I know Kaylee would do the same thing for me.

I went to bed at nine hoping I would feel better in the morning. But two hours later, I was tossing and turning in bed while dreaming about what happened earlier along with what Dr. Wellington told me.

"No, no. No, no," I was calling out. "No, no."

Meredith turned over after she heard me as she got up to me.

"No, no," I continued.

"Mary Anne," said Meredith while I was still tossing and turning. "Mary Anne, it's okay."

That was when I woke up this time.

"You were having a bad dream," said Meredith.

"Today just scared me to death after Kayla collapsed," I said.

"I bet it did," agreed Meredith.

"I just hope she would live longer with the cancer treatments," I added.

"I know," said Meredith.

That was when Dad came in and said, "Are you alright, Mary Anne, honey?"

"She just had a bad dream about what happen earlier," replied Meredith.

"Oh," said Dad as he sat on the bed with me.

"That is just worse than that fair memory," I said trying not to cry. "That is what exactly reminds me of."

"I bet it does," said Dad.

In the middle of the night, at three, I woke up from that same dream as I sat up in bed.

"Dad," I called to him.

"Coming, sweetie," said Dad as he came in while I was hugging him tightly. "It's okay, I'm here now."

"That same dream came back," I said while I was weeping.

"It'll be alright," said Dad stroking my hair.

"I hate it when that happens," I cried.

"I know," said Dad.


	3. Mary Anne Tells Kaylee the News

The next day, I decided to try to get to school and forget everything. Kaylee still had her cold according to Mrs. Willis.

"Did she knew about Kayla?" I asked in a low voice.

"Not yet," replied her mom. "I'll tell her when I get a chance."

At school, the hallway near my English class is starting to haunt me now from yesterday. Why? My tears were starting to show up. That's how sensitive I am. How am I going to classes without letting it bothering me? Amelia's best friend, Barbara, spotted me on the way to English.

"Hi. Is everything okay? You sound upset," said Barbara.

"The hallway is starting to bother me," I replied.

"How come?" asked Barbara.

"You probably didn't know. Kayla collapsed after English. The cancer has gotten worse and has a few months to live, even after the treatments according to the doctor when I went to see her after school to see how she was," I said.

"Oh," said Barbara. "That doesn't sound too good."

"I know, I'm afraid of losing her," I said. "I don't want my best friend to die."

"I bet," said Barbara.

"I thought coming here would help me to forget about that terrible moment," I said.

She's in my English class again this year. She was absent yesterday when it happened.

"Poor Kayla was trying to stay awake," I said.

"I bet," said Barbara.

She would know on how I feel. She lost her own best friend, Amelia, from a car crash by a drunk driver. I was upset myself. She was my close friend as well. With Barbara, I managed to get to English class without problems. I felt better after that. It was good to talk to her.

"I plan on visiting Kayla after school. Kaylee doesn't know it though. She was out with a cold and she still has it," I said.

"You're a good friend to care for anyone," said Barbara.

"Especially when she's ill," added the teacher. "The sub left me a note to tell me what was happening yesterday."

"She doesn't have time to live, only a few months," I said trying not to start crying in front of entire class. "Plus, the hallway began to haunt me."

I was quiet for the rest of the class. The teacher was worried about me. I'm glad she cares about me. After school, I went to see Kayla, who was awake. Thank god! She was also glad to see me.

"I was worried about all day," I said hugging her.

"I'm scared what's going to happen. The doctor already told me," said Kayla.

"So am I. Kaylee doesn't know yet, she's still sick with her cold according to your mother," I said. "This is going to be tough to break the news to Kaylee."

"I know," agreed Kayla.

After we talked for an hour or two, I went home. At home, I was in my room on my bed. I had just finished my homework to my surprise. I didn't think I was able to focus on that.

Dad was home from work an hour early.

"You're home early," said Sharon.

"We're going out for dinner, remember?" asked Dad.

"Ah, yes," said Sharon.

That's Sharon- she forgets things, but we still love her.

"Is anyone home so they can get ready to go out shortly?" asked Dad.

"It would be just us. Dawn's baby-sitting and Carlos is at basketball practice while Meredith's with him," said Sharon. "I'm not about Mary Anne. I didn't see her when I came home awhile ago."

"I do know she was visiting Kayla earlier. I'm curious if she's home yet," said Dad. "Excuse me."

I was still in my room when Dad knocked on the door and came in.

"We'll be heading out shortly," said Dad.

"I don't want anything at this moment," I said.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dad as he sat on the bed with me.

"I'm still worried about Kayla, that's all," I said.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," said Dad.

"I went to see her. She was awake and we talked. She already knew what was happening. When I went to school, the hallway was starting to bug because of what happened yesterday," I said.

"Really?" asked Dad.

"I tried not to let it bother me, luckily, Barbara went to class without problems," I said.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," said Dad stroking my hair.

After they left without me, I went over next door. Kaylee was well enough to see me.

"Do you mind if I tell her if you didn't?" I asked.

"I only told her Kayla's admitted at the hospital and left it like that, but I don't mind you telling Kaylee though," said Mrs. Willis.

I went in and she asked me how Kayla was doing, so I figured it out on how to tell her what the doctor told me. It didn't turn out so bad as I thought. But... Kaylee was shocked her sister wasn't going to last very long. Her siblings didn't know a thing about it either. I figured only Kaylee should know at this time.

"I was scared when the doctor mentioned it," I said. "She was awake when I visited her today."

"That's a good thing," said Kaylee.

"I know," I said.


End file.
